dugout_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
NK Exim
NK Exim (NK comes from Nogometni Klub, meaning Football Club) is a Bosnia and Herzegovina Dugout-Online football club. The club was founded in fall of 2006 and has participated in 5 seasons of Dugout-Online so far. The club currently plays in Druga Liga Sjever - third tier of Bosnian national league system. So far, NK Exim had achieved some noted results, including Bosnia and Herzegovina National cup quarter-finals and 4. place in Season 5 Prva liga A - tier 2. 'Club History' 'First season - promotion!' The club started in Treća liga A3, fourt tier of Bosnian national league system, with about a quarter of matches played in season 2. However, some player and staff aquisitions, most notably Edgars Burka, Leon Miklav, Nicolae Iagaru, Cedomil Tucovic, Lukasz Malczyk and Baptiste Mathon, had brought a champions title at the end of the season. Our greatest rivals at the time were AA Fresh meat and MFSite. After 22 games played, NK Exim triumphed in 14, had drawn 7 and lost only 1. We had scored 40 times and conceded 6, and with a total of 49 points (6 ahead of competition), we won promotion in our first Dugout-Online season. In season 2 NK Exim did not participate in National Cup competition. 'Second season - promoted again!' Season 3 saw NK Exim competing in Druga liga Jug. Although only recently promoted to third league tier, NK Exim menaged to win the league and secure yet another promotion. Our greatest opponents at the time, and, as it turned out, our future long time rivals, were Fc Mahala. Still, superior tactics and play by NK Exim saw the team top the league table with an amazing 21 wins out of 22 games played, with only one draw. In the end, we topped second placed Fc Mahala with incredible 15 points! This season saw further strenghtening of the squad as Bogomir Laka, Florin Dumitrescu and Vilips Letlands were brought in. In this season NK Exim for the first time in its history participated in National cup competition. Team played were well, and almost reached the quarter finals. 'Seasons in Prva liga A' Seasons 4, 5 and 6 NK Exim played in Prva liga A, second tier of the Bosnia and Herzegovina league. With far more active clubs in the league, NK Exim had hard time strugling for survival. The team played with changing fortunes, but ended in lower mid table, on 7. place. We gathered 32 points from 22 matches, with 9 wins, 8 defeats and 5 draws. Our greates opponents at the time were NK Čelik and Cibona FC. NK Exim further strenghened its squad with Alexandru Oancea and Dragos Abram. This season saw most of the available funds invested in infrastructure, as the stadium was expanded to thrice its former capacity. Training ground and fitness center were constructed as well. In season 5 NK Exim achieved its best league result to date. We ended 4., just behind our old rivals Fc Mahala. From 22 games we gathered 35 points, with 10 wins, 5 draws and 7 defeats. Our strikers were second best in the league, scoring amazing 42 times. The stadium was further expanded to its current capacity of 4600 seats. Although many expected NK Exim to biuld upon its success in Season 5, in Season 6 NK Exim underachieved in Prva liga A. We finished 9., and thus were demoted to third tier league. We ended with only 20 points from 6 wins, 2 draws and 14 defeats. Although the team was strenghtened with Sanson Prebisch, Alessandro Evangelista and Kelvin Agreda, it turned inactive, so the poor results were not such a big surprise. 'Current fortunes' Today, NK Exim plays in Druga liga Sjever. As the club turned active again, we are training hard and preparing for the new season. Our aim is to finish just below the promotion place, and rebuild the squad for seasons to come. 'Friendlies and friendly tournaments' As all other clubs, NK Exim played in friendlies as well. However, the club participated in high rated inter-season friendly tournaments, most notably Pripremni turnir organized by MFSite. NK Exim played on two Pripremni turnir held thus far, and won both. Threfore, we are proud current holders of Prestižni smajli. 'Trophies' Winner of Treća A3 liga - season 2 Winner of Druga liga Jug - season 3 2x Holder of Prestižni smajli for winning 1. and 2. Pripremni turnir, season 5 and 6 'Stadium' Eximar, the place most beloved by NK Exim fans, is home of NK Exim. It is located in Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina. The club prides itself in fact that doors of Eximar are allways open to its fans. The stadium is home not only to NK Exim senior, but our youth squad as well. It was venue of NK Exim league, cup and friendly mathces. It had the honour of hosting two Pripremni turnir finals (organized by MFSite). 'Basic info' Name: Eximar; Capacity: 4600 full seated with under-seat heating; Stands: West 400 (southwest and northwest included), East 2300 (southeast and northeast included), North 1000, South 1000; Pitch: Very good quality grass with sprinkler system installation. Additional facilites: Club shop - Basic info stand; Training ground - Training pitch with 2 small pitches and luxury dressing room; Fitness centre - Small fitness centre. 'Some famous players' GK Edgars Burka - For a long time, Edgars was a substitue, but when he finally got his chanse, he grabed the first team spot, and has never let it ever since. Nicolae Iagaru - NK Exim's first great goolkeaper, and for many season indisputed authority between the posts. DF Velimir Tripalo - Allready voted the best ever player for NK Exim, our captain is the heart of NK Exim defense. Although by vocation a defender, he frequently joins the attack and most importantly - scores. True squad leader on and off the pitch. Cedomil Tucovic - Legendary defender played his best for NK Exim. Sanjin Krizanic - For a long time Sanjin was one of the most frequent first eleven picks. MF Adrien Monnet - NK Exims trademark Frenchman always gave 120% percent on the pitch. He ruled the midfield for us, and we love him for it. Dzevat Kardasevic - King of midfield and our best ever assistent, Dzevat is indispensable for this NK Exim generation. Eng Hee Chiang - Ever since he arrived from China, fans loved Eng for his proffesionalism and uttermost commitment to the team. ST Bogomir Laka - Serbian striker is NK Exim's second best scorer and integral part of deadly duo up front. Baptiste Mathon - One of the most popular players with the fans, Baptiste is with us since NK Exim's first season in DO. Our best ever striker is always in lethal form, allways stalking in front of opponents goal, ready to score when least expected. 'Manager' Founder, owner, president and manager of NK Exim is CopyPaste. This Bosnian manager and succesfull bussines man is a great fan of football, and is one of the more prominent members of Bosnia and Herzegovina Dugout-Online community. CopyPaste was an accomplished author and for a time an administrator of BiH Dugout, a Bosnian Dugout-Online portal, in both of its incarnations. Later on, CopyPaste participated in creating the failed Bosnia and Herzegovina bid for hosting the first Dugout-Online World Cup as a member of the board. Lately, he has neglected NK Exim in favor of other projects, but now has returned and new achievements are surelly looming ahead. 'Bet-shop' In summer of 2007. CopyPaste created a fisrt Bosnia and Herzegovina Dugout-Online bet-shop (DO-BiH kladionica). This non-profit project was entirely community supported. CopyPaste was the only programmer, but he had some help from other Dugout-Online fans in making it all work. There were two applications, one for administering the bet-shop system, and other for client use. However, heart and soul of it all was a database, which in turn became it weak spot. After a season of operation and over 20 active users, the bet-shop was closed, as the support for its database was withdrown. There were several attempts to revive the bet-shop, by CopyPaste and others, all unseccesull. Still, there is hope remaining, as CopyPaste hopes to get a dedicated server, which wood solve all current problems and enable further development of the project. However, there have been some activity related to acquiring hardware necessary to run the bet-shop server. It's still in its early testing phase. You can searh for more up-to-date information here: DO-BiH kladionica Portal 'Trivia' 'Name' NK Exim got his name after a fiction novel to be called Exim. In the mentioned novel, Exim is name of the land where the story unfolds. In the same novel, Eximar is the name of Exim's capital. 'Club records' Biggest win: 2007-10-30 (Cup) NK Shara Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 13 Biggest defeat: 2008-07-05 (League) NK Exim - FK Mahalasi 0 : 7 Highest scoring game: 2007-10-30 (Cup) NK Shara Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 13 'Club results as of 2008-08-27' 2008-07-12 (League) Olimpik Sarajevo - NK Exim 0 : 3 2008-07-05 (League) NK Exim - FK Mahalasi 0 : 7 2008-07-01 (League) Velež Mostar FK - NK Exim 5 : 0 2008-06-28 (League) NK Exim - FK Donja Mahala 2 : 5 2008-06-21 (League) NK Exim - HNK Posavina 1991 0 : 5 2008-06-17 (League) SC Sarajevo - NK Exim 7 : 0 2008-06-14 (League) NK Exim - Blackout Project 1 : 0 2008-06-10 (Cup) Radio Utd. - NK Exim 3 : 2 2008-06-07 (League) FC Wicked - NK Exim 3 : 0 2008-06-03 (Cup) *NK Dinamo*MO - NK Exim 1 : 2 2008-05-31 (League) NK Exim - NK Čelik 0 : 0 2008-05-27 (League) FC Delux Mostar - NK Exim 4 : 1 2008-05-24 (League) Fc Mahala - NK Exim 1 : 0 2008-05-20 (Cup) NK Exim - NK Željezničar 0 : 0 (1 : 0 AET) 2008-05-10 (League) NK Exim - Olimpik Sarajevo 1 : 3 2008-05-06 (Cup) Pobjeda - NK Exim 0 : 3 2008-05-03 (League) FK Mahalasi - NK Exim 2 : 3 2008-04-29 (Cup) Bo Dogs - NK Exim 0 : 3 2008-04-26 (League) NK Exim - Velež Mostar FK 1 : 0 2008-04-22 (Cup) NK Exim - Blogers 10: 0 2008-04-19 (League) FK Donja Mahala - NK Exim 3 : 0 2008-04-15 (League) HNK Posavina 1991 - NK Exim 0 : 3 2008-04-12 (League) NK Exim - SC Sarajevo 1 : 0 2008-04-08 (Cup) Milan Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 6 2008-04-05 (League) Blackout Project - NK Exim 3 : 1 2008-04-01 (League) NK Exim - FC Wicked 0 : 1 2008-03-29 (League) NK Čelik - NK Exim 1 : 0 2008-03-22 (League) NK Exim - FC Delux Mostar 2 : 2 2008-03-18 (Cup) NK Exim 3 : 0 2008-03-15 (League) NK Exim - Fc Mahala 0 : 1 2008-03-13 (Fr) NK Exim - Rockers FC 5 : 3 2008-03-11 (Fr) NK Exim - MFsite 2 : 0 2008-02-23 (Fr) NK Exim - NK West Mostar 1 : 1 2008-02-19 (Fr) NK Exim - CSKA Đikovina 7 : 0 2008-02-15 (Fr) NK Exim - FK Sloboda Tuzla 2 : 0 2008-02-13 (Fr) NK Exim - NK Željezničar 3 : 0 2008-02-02 (League) NK Exim - NK Čelik 0 : 3 2008-01-26 (League) HNK Orašje - NK Exim 3 : 1 2008-01-19 (League) NK Exim - FK Mahalasi 1 : 5 2008-01-12 (League) fc delux mostar - NK Exim 0 : 0 2008-01-05 (League) Blackout Project - NK Exim 1 : 2 2007-12-29 (League) NK Exim - Varana Jungle 7 : 0 2007-12-22 (League) Cibona FC - NK Exim 1 : 1 2007-12-15 (League) NK Exim - SC Sarajevo 1 : 0 2007-12-11 (League) Legende - NK Exim 0 : 4 2007-12-08 (League) Mostarx - NK Exim 0 : 1 2007-12-01 (League) NK Exim - Fc Mahala 3 : 1 2007-11-17 (League) NK Čelik - NK Exim 2 : 0 2007-11-13 (Cup) NK Exim - Mostarac 0 : 2 2007-11-10 (League) NK Exim - HNK Orašje 0 : 2 2007-11-06 (League) FK Mahalasi - NK Exim 1 : 0 2007-11-03 (League) NK Exim - fc delux mostar 2 : 0 2007-10-30 (Cup) NK Shara Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 13 2007-10-27 (League) NK Exim - Blackout Project 2 : 2 2007-10-23 (League) Varana Jungle - NK Exim 0 : 8 2007-10-20 (League) NK Exim - Cibona FC 0 : 0 2007-10-13 (League) SC Sarajevo - NK Exim 3 : 0 2007-10-09 (League) NK Exim - Legende 4 : 0 2007-10-06 (League) NK Exim - Mostarx 4 : 1 2007-09-29 (League) Fc Mahala - NK Exim 1 : 1 2007-09-22 (Fr) NK West Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 2 2007-09-18 (Fr) NK Exim - Rockers FC 5 : 0 2007-09-08 (League) NK Exim - Mostarx 2 : 0 2007-09-01 (League) FK Donja Mahala - NK Exim 0 : 0 2007-08-28 (League) FC Wicked - NK Exim 1 : 0 2007-08-25 (League) NK Exim - Blackout Project 3 : 2 2007-08-18 (League) FK Gracanica United - NK Exim 0 : 2 2007-08-11 (League) NK Exim - FC.Borac Banja Luka 7 : 0 2007-08-04 (League) FK Mahalasi - NK Exim 3 : 0 2007-07-31 (Cup) NK Exim - Fc Mahala 0 : 0 (2 : 4 p) 2007-07-28 (League) NK Čelik - NK Exim 0 : 0 2007-07-24 (Cup) F.K. Velež mostar - NK Exim 0 : 1 2007-07-21 (League) NK Exim - fc delux mostar 0 : 1 2007-07-17 (League) Bordo Sarajevo - NK Exim 1 : 0 2007-07-14 (League) NK Exim - Cibona FC 0 : 1 2007-07-10 (Cup) NK Exim - FC Zohari 5 : 2 2007-06-30 (League) Mostarx - NK Exim 4 : 0 2007-06-26 (League) NK Exim - FC Donja Mahala 2 : 0 2007-06-23 (League) NK Exim - FC Wicked 0 : 4 2007-06-19 (Cup) Ficfircici - NK Exim 0 : 14 2007-06-16 (League) Blackout Project - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-06-12 (Cup) Bot team #4710 - NK Exim 0 : 12 2007-06-09 (League) NK Exim - FK Gracanica United 2 : 0 2007-06-05 (League) FC.Borac Banja Luka - NK Exim 1 : 1 2007-06-02 (League) NK Exim - FK Mahalasi 1 : 1 2007-05-26 (League) NK Exim - NK Čelik 2 : 1 2007-05-19 (League) fc delux mostar - NK Exim 0 : 0 2007-05-15 (League) NK Exim - Bordo Sarajevo 2 : 0 2007-05-12 (League) Cibona FC - NK Exim 3 : 0 2007-05-09 (Fr) MFSite - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-05-05 (Fr) FC Pohoda - NK Exim 0 : 1 2007-04-21 (League) NK Exim - FK Belaj Boys 5 : 1 2007-04-14 (League) NK Razaraci - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-04-07 (League) NK Exim - F.C Faletici 5 : 0 2007-03-31 (League) NK Exim - FC Buhariki 7 : 0 2007-03-27 (League) FC Peckham United - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-03-24 (League) NK Exim - FC Urban 3 : 0 2007-03-17 (League) SKGS - NK Exim 0 : 2 2007-03-13 (Cup) NK Exim - Mostarac 0 : 1 2007-03-10 (League) NK Exim - Fc Mahala 0 : 0 2007-03-06 (League) NK Exim - FK Radnicki Gorazde 6 : 0 2007-03-03 (League) West-Mostar - NK Exim 0 : 4 2007-02-27 (Cup) The best club - NK Exim 0 : 5 2007-02-25 (Youth) NK Exim - SKGS 4 : 0 2007-02-24 (League) NK Exim - F.C. Pofalicki 7 : 0 2007-02-19 (Fr) FK Velez - NK Exim 4 : 0 2007-02-10 (League) FK Belaj Boys - NK Exim 0 : 1 2007-02-06 (League) NK Exim - NK Razaraci 2 : 0 2007-02-04 (Youth) NK Exim - FC Urban 1 : 0 2007-02-03 (League) F.C Faletici - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-01-30 (Cup) Fluffy - NK Exim 1 : 1 (1 : 2 AET) 2007-01-27 (League) FC Buhariki - NK Exim 0 : 6 2007-01-23 (Cup) NK Exim - Nk Ultras Mostar 2 : 0 2007-01-21 (Youth) FC Peckham United - NK Exim 0 : 0 2007-01-20 (League) NK Exim - FC Peckham United 4 : 0 2007-01-16 (League) FC Urban - NK Exim 0 : 3 2007-01-13 (League) NK Exim - SKGS 1 : 0 2007-01-09 (Cup) ASA Borac - NK Exim 1 : 2 2007-01-06 (League) Fc Mahala - NK Exim 1 : 2 2007-01-02 (Cup) NK Exim - Mladost FK Rogatica 4 : 0 2006-12-26 (League) FK Radnicki Gorazde - NK Exim 0 : 1 2006-12-23 (League) NK Exim - West Mostar 4 : 0 2006-12-16 (League) F.C. Pofalicki - NK Exim 0 : 6 2006-12-12 (Fr) MFSite - NK Exim 0 : 0 2006-12-08 (Fr) Sport Aveiro - NK Exim 0 : 8 2006-12-04 (Fr) NK Exim - RisskovDrengene F.C. 3 : 0 2006-11-25 (League) NK Exim - FC Radusa 5 : 0 2006-11-18 (League) HŠK Balinovac - NK Exim 0 : 2 2006-11-11 (League) NK Exim - OFK 3 : 0 2006-11-07 (League) velezmostar - NK Exim 0 : 1 2006-11-04 (League) NK Exim - Downtown utd. 1 : 0 2006-10-28 (League) F.K. BosnA - NK Exim 0 : 1 2006-10-21 (League) NK TaLEnTi - NK Exim 0 : 3 2006-10-17 (League) NK Exim - MFSite 3 : 0 2006-10-14 (League) KaLeSijA CLuB - NK Exim 0 : 3 2006-10-07 (League) NK Exim - Delije Ljubinje 4 : 1 2006-10-02 (Fr) NK Exim - MFSite 3 : 0 2006-09-30 (League) NK Luka Modrić - NK Exim 0 : 4 2006-09-26 (League) Delije Ljubinje - NK Exim 1 : 4 2006-09-22 (League) NK Exim - KaLeSijA CLuB 0 : 0 2006-09-19 (League) Fc Štale - NK Exim 0 : 5 2006-09-16 (League) NK Exim - naprjed bh 0 : 0 2006-09-11 (Fr) MFSite - NK Exim 0 : 0 2006-09-09 (League) Gerrigvic FC - NK Exim 4 : 0 'Some links' NK Exim on Dugout-online Category:Football Clubs Category:Bosnian Clubs